Artifacts
by lhklan The Unpronounceable
Summary: AU. Yuuno Scrya's life was tied with ancient artifacts. But he never would have thought that because of them, he would get to know two women who were once his friend's enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**UYD Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry, Arf, but I have some business to attend to. Could you close up the Library for me?"

"Sure, no problem Yuuno. But I must say, you've been leaving a lot lately." Arf replied, a teasing smirk on her face. "Meeting someone?"

"You could say that." Yuuno blushes lightly. "See you tomorrow"

Waving goodbye to his employees, Yuuno steps out into the teleport pad. As he exits the spaceport, he saw that the sun on Mid Childa has begun to set. Hailing a cab, he asks it to take him to the Mid Childa Memorial Hospital. A few detours were taken due to the many construction site around the city, most of which coming up after the JS Incident.

Arriving at the Hospital, he immediately heads for the elevator. The solitary ride helps him reorganize his mind once more, going over what he needs to do after returning home.

The moment he steps out, the two guards standing in front of his destination gave him a nod of recognition. He returns the gesture with a smile.

"I hope she's haven't been too much trouble, have she?" the blond ask, a touch of worry in his voice.

"Thankfully, not today." The one on the left reply.

"She was rather … wild a few days before though. Wonder why." The one on the right shot him a sly smirk.

"Ahaha… I have no idea." The Head Librarian scratches his head sheepishly.

"Well, go right a head prof." Both guards step aside, allowing him entrance into the room behind them.

As he enter, he saw his reason for visiting this place lazing on her bed, her blond hair resting hazaphardly on the mattress. While her hand flips through the channel on the TV, her face held an expression of boredom. As soon as she saw him however, her face morphs into a cross between annoyance and mischievous.

"What took you so long, ferret? I thought that I finally managed to get rid of you."

Sighing in exasperation, he set down his coat and took a seat next to her bed.

"More problems today. And you can't get rid of me that easy. Sorry."

"Too bad. Did you get me anything?" A cheerful, if somewhat crazy grin blossoms on her face.

"Maybe." He shot her a small smile, before handing her a book." Here"

"Hmmm… "The Lost Symbol"? Dan Brown?""

"It's an author on Unregistered Planet 97. It's in the mystery genre, and I though you might appreciate it."

"I'll read it later. So, how's my favorite visitor doing lately?"

Yuuno can't help but snorts at that.

"I'm pretty much your only visitor, Due. The TSAB officials are here only to see if you've recovered enough, while your sisters don't even know you're still alive because of politics"

The Cyborg grin.

"Doesn't mean you're not my favorite. It's been sooooooooo boring without you here ferret."

"You only want make death threats at me, and if they don't work, tease me endlessly."

"Meh, what else can I do?" With that, the ex-assassin returns her attention to the TV.

As he regards the blond lying on the bed, Yuuno Scrya can't help but wonder why he's still here after all that.

'Oh right. Me and my stubborn conscience'

It has all started a few years ago

_***** Flashback *****_

_Date: Late 0068_

_Yuuno sighed. He had just received words that Nanoha had gotten injured during a skirmish. While his heart wants to rush to the hospital, his mind told him to get even. _

_By researching everything that he can. _

_Apparently, her enemies were some sort of mechanicals beings. No one knows what they really looks like, save for Nanoha, who's recovering at the moment, and Vita, who refuse to talk about it._

_As he began scanning the Library for more information, something caught his attention. Someone is trying to access the restricted section. Strange, as only he, the Head Librarian, is the only one here with clearance to access that. Narrowing his eyes, he checks the security and found that they are still in place. _

_Using his scrying spell, he determined that the size of the section isn't reducing, but rather, expanding and then returning to normal very quickly at a very specific point. But why is it? Unless…_

"_Shit!" It seems that someone has managed to hack into the Library, and is trying to download sensitive information. _

_Dividing his mind, he goes to work immediately. One part is needed to send an emergency message to the intelligence department, while the other concentrates on delaying the intruder as long as possible._

_Going over all the data, he picks them out randomly, mix them up and replace the new mess with the data where where the strange phenomenon took place. His approach seems to work, as the expansion become scarcer. Then suddenly, multiple alarms sounded._

'_So it's the full frontal assault huh?' Yuuno though as he desperately tries to keep up with the onslaught. Whoever doing this looks to have given up the sneaky method and had switched to a full out attack. With only the knowledge that whatever the intruder wants lies in the restricted section, he changes his tactics._

_Instead of trying to slow it down, Yuuno decides to 'help' the process along. While one part of his mind concentrate on throwing random piece of data at it, the other part began to pick out the various records that the intruder had downloaded. Most of it is related to Ancient Belka. He then forms a new plan: Filtering all the data belonging to the Ancient Belka era, he began sending a few bits toward the intruder, trying to gauge the level of interest._

_After a while, he managed to get a good grasp of the intruder's intention. It seems that whoever he (or she) is, their interest lies in the weapon of that time. Specifically, around the Unification War._

_Before he can acts on his finding, the intrusion stops. Knowing that they had likely gain whatever information they wanted, he immediately calls for Chrono. While the intelligence section is likely to analyze the information, they need to act now before the opposite side gains their desired objects._

"_Chrono! We got a problem!" _

"_What is it, ferret? I'm busy you know." His old 'friend' looks annoyed, and Yuuno would have made fun of him if it wasn't for the emergency._

"_Listen to me: Someone just hacked into the Infinity Library."_

"_Are you serious?" Immediately, Chrono's face from went from annoyance to serious "Tell me what happened."_

_After he finishes recounting his story, Chrono clasp his hand in front of his face._

"_This is serious. Are you sure there wasn't any lost of data?"_

"_No. I've been running a system check ever since then."_

"_Even now?" Chrono blinks slightly. _

"_Even now"_

"… _Albright. I'll tell my superiors about this. Don't expect anything though."_

"_What?"_

"_Look, Yuuno, while I would love to help you, there just isn't any evidence to it. Just like you said, there wasn't any lost of data. Furthermore, I'm quite sure that there won't be any trace to follow, seeing as the intruder almost got away with it if you haven't been there."_

"…_. Albright."_

_As the holoscene disappears away, Yuuno remove his glasses and massages his temple. He should have expected this, really. _

_With a startle, Yuuno jumps to his feet. What if this was all a distraction? What if someone wanted to steal an Artifact?_

_He hurriedly makes his way down the basement area, where many Lost Logias, artifacts and discoveries are kept. _

***** Interrupted *****

"Ferret? Hello? You still there book boy?" Due's waving hand snaps Yuuno out of his reminiscence.

"Huh? Oh, what is it?"

"You look distracted. Something wrong boyo?" Due raises an eyebrow.

"Nah. Just remembering when we first met."

"Ah, right. Didn't know you were such a pervert though." A teasing grin forms on her lips.

"I told you it was an accident!" Yuuno's face now resemble a tomato more than a human face.

_***** Continued Flashback *****_

_Exiting the elevator, the green clad boy heads for the storage facility. As he nears it, he saw a brown haired woman entering the room. Suspicious, he decides to hide behind a box and wait for the female to get out. Moment later, the door open and the woman steps out. Instead of pink, her hair has turned into blond._

_Years later, Yuuno would blame this moment on his impulse. He jumps out from his hiding spot and confronts the woman._

"_Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

_The female turn to him. _

"_It appears that I've been discovered…" _

"_Answer me! Who are you? And how did you get pass the security?"_

"_I don't give name to the death" Chuckling, she held out her right hand. A wicked claw like appendage appears over it "Sorry kid. Nothing's personal, just doing my job"_

_Instincts honed from years of archeologist adventure save Yuuno from a ghastly death. Belatedly, he realizes that confronting her miiight not have been a good idea. Ducking down underneath, the claw missing his head by a few inches, he raises his hand to try and push her away._

_Time froze._

_The blond haired assassin stares at the blond Librarian beneath her. Said boy was starting to turn red. The reason? His hand had accidentally touched her assets._

_She smiles, but it was a very very VERY frightening smile._

"_Look like this IS personal after all."_

_Widening his eyes, Yuuno manages to produce a Round Shield to protect himself from being pierced to death. He couldn't stop the devastating kick that follows it though. His body soar through the air before impacting itself on the wall. The assassin was immediately there, her left hand gripping his neck, while her right began caressing his face._

"_Such a good looking boy. Too bad I won't get to see you all grow up."_

_Yuuno was scared. Scratch that, he was terrified. This will probably be his latest encounter with death._

"_Now how should I kill you? Should I just pierce your heart? Or should I make it more … interesting?"_

_While the assassin contemplates her hand, Yuuno's mind went into overdrive. Subtly, he turn his palm toward her, a spell already on his lips. The woman, seeing the glow from the magic circle, let him go to dodge the chains flying out of his hand. A few more chains follow the first, pursuing her across the room. When she finally reach the opposite wall, she looks up only to see Yuuno running down a hallway._

_Yuuno ran. He didn't know how long he ran, but he's sure as hell isn't taking his chance. As he glanced back, he didn't notice the hole on the floor. As such, he was shocked when his feet touch air. Reacting quickly, he managed to shoot a chain at a heavy-looking crate. While it slowed his descend, it certainly didn't help him get up. _

"_Well well well…" Yuuno stiffens. "looks like the rat got cornered"_

_Surprisingly, she grabs the chain and yanks him from the hole. Grabbing his collar, she raises him up to level._

"_Don't like other things stealing my kill, you see."_

_While glaring her with all his might, the Head Librarian can't help but wonder if there's a way out of this for him. Then the solution hit him like brick. Mentally, he berated himself for not thinking about it sooner. _

_It was a risky maneuver, but he got nothing to lose. Closing his eyes, he began concentrating. _

"_Ho? Accepting the inevitable already?" _

'_Her voice sounds … disappointed?' Yuuno though_

_Ignoring the strange reaction, he begin the spell. A Mid Childan magic circle appears beneath his dangling feet, glowing._

"_See ya." He let out a triumphant smirk, moment before he Transported away._

_***** End Flashback *****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How the hell did you transported anyway? I'm pretty sure TSAB don't allow teleportation in their HQ."

"They did. I was punished after that. Being under surveillance for 2 months isn't fun at all" Yuuno massages his temple. He still felt uncomfortable thinking about it..

"Oh?" Due grinned "I would have though your inner perv would be delighted to have someone following you."

"I said it was an accident!"

"Riiiiiiight."

After that, they both fell into silence. While Due return her attention to the TV, Yuuno simply content himself with watching his companion.

His first impression of her was that of an insane bloodthirsty assassin. But after rescuing and spending some time with her, he realized that it was all part of an act. One moment she could be a maniac, another a teasing seductress. She had once told him that she didn't really know what her real personality is like, owning it to her father.

When he created her, Jail Scaglietti wanted a model that was capable of long term undercover mission without being discovered. So she was designed with the capacity of imitating every possible physical details that the one she is disguising as might have. Be it a small verbal tic, a slight wave in their speech pattern, or a small twitch whenever someone mention a certain word, she can imitate them all perfectly. But that was just her Inherent Skills, Liar Mask. It creates only optical illusion, not personality. To that end, Jail installed a program in her that allows the blond to have multiple personality. Or more accurately, multiple traits of personality. It was a very complex and difficult thing to do, seeing as people can be walking paradox themselves.

To Yuuno though, she was just a -well friend is obviously not the right word- valued companion. Somehow, the though that she is capable of killing him should she chose to didn't scare him the slightest now. He wonder why he didn't feel like that around his childhood friends. Perhaps it is because his hand is more stained then they are…

"If you wanted to look, all you had to do was ask." Due's voice snapped Yuuno out of the rather dark path his introspective was heading. Embarrassed, he scowled at her.

"What, just saying." Saying so, she sit up and leans toward him, making sure that he had a good view down the gown she was wearing.

Blushing furiously, Yuuno turns his head away. He desperately push the heavenly sigh out of his head.

"Pft… Hahaha" Due pulls back, laughing all the way. "Man, you could never resist that trick."

"Not my fault." Yuuno replies, all the while making sure his eyes never stray down.

After a while, she spoke up.

"Hey bookworm, shouldn't you going home already? It's getting late." . Mentally thanking her, he put on a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for worrying, Due. I appreciate it."

"Meh, it's fucking boring here. At least I have something fun to do when you're here. Try to come back soon, will ya?"

"Will do"

Waving goodbye, Yuuno closes the door to her room. Never once did he notices the slight blush on her face.

- Elsewhere -

Chrono Harlaown frowned as he steps out of the teleport pad. He disliked coming here, but new discoveries forced him to do so. Nodding to the guards, he enters the room that they had prepared for this conversation.

As he waits for his reason to come here, the Admiral recounts the situation that came up. A few days ago, during a raid on a border world, his crew has discovered a hidden bunker. When they scanned it, they were shocked when it shows a large storage facility, almost half the size of the one at TSAB HQ. When he received the information, the former Enforcer had personally led a squad down to investigate. What they found was a large stash of uncategorized artifacts, relics and weapons of different designs. Checking the information in the bunker's database, the owner of said bunker was…

"Ah, hello there Admiral. To what do I owe the pleasure this visit?"

Jail Scaglietti. The instigator of the JS Incident.

"We have discovered one of your hidden base on Unregistered Planet 616." Chrono stated "I was send here to interrogate you about the matters."

"I see…" The doctor chuckles "I'm in a good mood lately, so I guess I'll humor you. But I'm afraid I need to call Uno. My memories aren't as good as they were, you see"

"Very well." Chrono was secretly glad the scientist seems to be a bit more lucid than before. The look in the man's eyes were drastically different from the madman at the end of the Incident.

"Oh, and I would like a favor, if you don't mind."

Weighing his options, Chrono decides to acquiesce to his request.

"If it's within the scope of reason, then I shall do my best."

"Could you bring me a bottle of red wine? I have heard that one of my daughters was killed, and I would like to commemorate her death."

Chrono blinked at that one. As far as he knows, all twelve Numbers are accorded for, with 7 of them under supervision by others while 5 of them is under TSAB jurisdiction.

A holoscreen popped up and a purple haired woman appears.

"You requested me, doctor?"

"Yes, would you be a dear and recount what is it that was on Unregistered Planet 616? It has been quite some times since we went there."

"Of course, doctor."

"Pardon me … "Chrono had to ask "But what do you mean by "one of your daughters was killed"?

It was Scaglietti turn to blink. "Due was killed by Zest, was she not?"

Due… ah. Yuuno's secret crush. The Admiral couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckles at that one.

"Then it seems that you were mistaken. One of our employees at HQ managed to stabilizes her long enough to get her to the Hospital. She is still recovering even now."

"Due… is alive?" Chrono narrows his eyes. Jail's face had immediately light up at that prospect. It was a look that he knows. The joy of a father. Whether is it a good thing or bad he didn't know.

"Yes. However, as soon as she is fully recovered, we will send her here."

"I see." The doctor quiets down, before he speaks up

"Admiral." Uno decides to join in. "The storage that you spoke about house many dangerous objects. I would suggest you get someone knowledgeable to look over it."

Before he can reply, Jail cuts Chrono off. "And I would like to meet the man who had saved my daughter. I … want offer him my gratitude."

At first, Chrono considered asking for an Intelligence Division member, like Verossa, but after hearing Jail's request, Chrono realizes that he can kill two birds with one stone.

"I believe I can fulfill both of your requests. I will return with him later. Goodbye, doctor, Ms Uno."

As the guards escorts Jail back to his cell, Chrono wonder if this is a right thing to do.

Logically, as the Head Librarian and archeologist, Yuuno is probably the best candidate for this job. Well versed in the various eras of the time, Yuuno has proven more than once his expert in historical artifacts. Even now, he is still one of the most sought after lecturer. Not to mention, aside of identifying the artifacts, they still need to categorizes it. Chrono hates to admit it, but the Head Librarian is good in that regard. Unless the volumes is too large, one can expect the data requested to be found within less than a week. And with all the regular request from different sources, that is something of an achievement for Yuuno.

Emotionally, he is tied to Due, whom Chrono notices had taken a liking to ferret boy. He had only visited her a few times, but he had saw how different she is when Yuuno is visiting. Whenever someone else visits, she is rather… hostile, making scathing and mocking observations. Not a lot of people visit after that. But Yuuno…. Chrono had by chance comes in once during his friend visit. The woman was teasing Yuuno mercilessly, and Chrono had never seen his friend so embarrassed. Well, except maybe when Chrono was teasing him.

'Ah well. This should be fun.' Chrono always make sure that his friend is not harmed, physically and mentally, but teasing is another matter entirely.

- Later date -

"You want me to what?" Yuuno can't believe what his friend/tormentor just asked him.

"I said, I want you to accompany me to Green" Chrono replies

"Chrono, why would you want me to come with you to a PRISON FACILITY?!"

"Because it would be fun?" Chrono smirks at the incredulous looks on Yuuno's face. "Joking aside, it's related to the JS Incident."

That got Yuuno attention. "What do you need me for?"

"We just discovered a lot of artifacts on one of Jail's bunker. Many of them belongs to era other than Belkans Age, so I went and ask Jail about it. He agreed to help, but contacted Uno, his secretary, because she's the one with all the data. She recommended that I should find someone knowledgeable in the field."

"Frankly, we don't know what those artifacts are, and how dangerous they can be. So getting data straight from the source seems like the best option. We could rely on the Library, but with the numerous cases coming up lately, I doubt you'd have much time to took care of something so time-consuming."

"… As logical as always." Yuuno commented "Allright, I'll do it. You'll own me though."

"Of course." Chrono's grin was worrying Yuuno slightly, but he brushes it off. After all, what's the worse that can happened?

- Green, 1 week later -

"Good morning ." Chrono greet the purple haired man and his companion.

While Uno simply nods her head, the doctor looks at the man behind Chrono.

"Might I inquire who this is?"

"Yuuno Scrya, Head Librarian of the Infinity Library." Yuuno offers the man a nods.

"You requested someone who is knowledgeable, and in my eyes, few is more knowledgeable than this man." Chrono explained.

"I see… and my other request?" Jail asked

"The same person." Chrono merely tilt his head. "He was the one who saved Due, and even now is one of her most frequent visitor." Yuuno looks at Chrono questioningly. What does his relationship with Due has to with this.

Jail shift his stance so that he could have a better look at Yuuno. The blond fidgeted slightly under the scrutinizing stare, before he blinked.

"I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for saving my daughter" Surprisingly, the prisoner had offered him a small bow, before extending his hand. Glancing at Chrono, he received a nod.

"It… was nothing" Yuuno shakes the hand. Afterward, he turn to Uno.

"I believe that you are the one who holds the information?"

"Yes" She confirms his question by opening up a holoscreen

"Then, shall we begin, Ms … ?"

"Uno"

As they all sit down, Uno noticed that Yuuno has opened up more than one holoscreen, each filled with text. Deciding to ask him about it later, Uno opens up the first file in her archive.

"Series UP-616, Artifact#01" the image of a beautiful sword appears on screen. The blade was silver, while the handle was blue, with decorations adorning the hand guard. "Name: Caledfwlch."

"The Sword of King, correct?" Yuuno asked, his hand rapidly typing on the holokeypad.

"Yes. It was found on Unregistered Planet 15"

"Interesting…" Yuuno muttered, even as his concentration never leave the multiple screen.

"Artifact #02" Another sword popped up. It was remarkably similar to the previous one, only not as decorated. "Name: Merodach2."

"The Original Sin?" Yuuno blinked "I had though that the Caledfwlch WAS the Merodach."

"Correct. However, it appears that someone had tried to replicate the original sword, but failed." Before Uno can explain, Yuuno spokes up.

"Hmmm… that explains the wrong marking on the blade. The engravings is clearly Belkan in nature, while Merodach is from the Nairemus era."

As they continues to work, Uno found herself interested in the young man before her. Someone so young, and yet knows so many things about ancient history. Every time she names an artifact, he would mention something in the records, only for her to rebuff his statements. Sometime, he would accept her explanation, but there are time where they would engage in an discussion. Their argument seems to amuse the 2 other person in the room. Jail would watch on with amusement, while Chrono would occasionally mutter "Another one…"

"Excuse me, but would you like to take a break?"

"While I would not mind, might I inquire why?"

"I have just finished multiple requests before arriving here. As such, all this multitasking is taking a rather heavy load on my brain."

"You do not have a Device?" Uno blinked. She was sure that the librarian was using a Device to help him with the multitasking, but from what he is saying…

"Unfortunately, no Device seems to suit me. As such, I do not possess one."

Now Uno was even more intrigued. A mage usually only can do one task at a time. But from what she had seen, Yuuno Scrya had been multitasking all this time: Registering new data regarding the artifacts, classifying them, research on the artifact location, researching on how to handle the artifact and sending it to the Admiral.

**Author's Notes: **

First of all, thanks to Lyco for sending this to the folks at AS.

2nd, thank you, to whoever had taken an interest in this. I hope I lives up your expectation.

If you have any question, if you saw any plot holes, please contact me through PM. I appreciate the help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yuuno? Hey Yuuno! It's almost closing time." Arf called out to her boss. Said man simply nodded his head, too immerged with his work. Sneaking behind him, the familiar tries to get a look at whatever is it he's working on.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Organizing the information we got from an … informant." Yuuno replied.

"Oh right. That trip with Chrono?" Arf raised an eyebrow. While the trip wasn't secret, it destination and content were, only that they had went and met someone and that the reason was due to a recent excavation.

"Yes"

Arf knew that Yuuno wouldn't say anything more than that, so she decided to leave. Before she exit the room though, she decided to throw one last tease.

"Be sure to visit this secret girlfriend of yours tomorrow, okay?"

Apparently, that got Yuuno attention as she heard a loud thud. Cackling slightly, Arf skipped away.

- Back with Yuuno -

"Damn it…" Yuuno groaned. He was starting to levitate himself when Arf surprised him with that phrase. The result: He had ended up crashing on the ground.

Rising to his feets, Yuuno made a mental note to get back at her later. Ever since he started his frequent visits to the Hospital (or more accurately, visiting Due, his mind helpfully supplied), the wolf-girl has taken to teasing him about this new 'girlfriend' of his.

Deciding to finish things up, Yuuno reexamine everything in the Library. Satisfied with his work, Yuuno punch in the security code before leaving.

Stretching his shoulders, Yuuno glances at his watch. It reads 7:06 PM.

"Well, looks like I still got some time" Yuuno muttered under his breath. Calling a taxi, he told it to head for the same place he had visited a few night back.

- Memorial Hospital -

As soon as they saw him, the guards stand aside to allow him entrance. While their faces remained stoic, he noticed that one of them is trying to hide a smirk.

'They probably made a bet about me again' Yuuno though to himself as he opens the door. This wouldn't be the first time they did so, and probably won't be the last

The first thing he notices is that the TV wasn't on. The second thing was Due sleeping form on the floor, the book he had bought for her lying nearby.

'She must have fallen asleep while reading it.' Chuckling to himself, Yuuno picks up the book and placed it on the bed. As he looks back at her, he determines his course of actions. Lifting her up by the arms would cause discomfort for her, not to mention possibly disturb her slumber. By the leg is out of the question. So that left…

'No one must ever EVER find out about this' This is the though that went through Yuuno's mind as he pick the blond haired assassin up. Bridal style.

With the way her head leans against him, her blond hair cascading down like a golden waterfall, and how she is dressed in a hospital gown only, coupled with the gentle moonlight illuminating the room, this image would definitely cause mass amount of misunderstanding if anyone ever see this. Thankfully, no one will.

(What Yuuno didn't know was that Chrono has secretly installed a hidden camera in the room using his authority as Admiral, with the excuse of "watching a possible hostile". As such, this highly romantic image was later used in a bestselling novel, a love story about an assassin and a scholar)

Gently placing her on the bed, Yuuno notices just how different she looked. Instead of a teasing leer or a mad grin, her face has settled into a gentle smile. To him, she looked – Yuuno gulped – beautiful.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Yuuno decided to leave, as he'd rather not disturb her sleep.

"Sweet dream, Due." Yuuno whispered as he drape the bedsheet over her body, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Smiling, he close the windows then exit the room.

"Leaving early, professor?" the guard that tried to hide his smirk asked him.

"Yes. She's sleeping, and it would be rude of me to disturb her."

They both nodded at him, before their face return to its stoic mask.

- Due's room -

Opening one eye, Due scans the room. After making sure that no one else is here, Due sat up, her hand idly playing with the same strand that Yuuno has swiped away earlier. She was glad that the room was dark, otherwise her blush would be obvious to whoever come in.

'What is wrong with me?' She silently asked herself. She had woke up when she felt him lifting her up. But instead of letting him know that she was awake, she found herself enjoying the feeling too much to protest.

When they first met, Due honestly though the boy was cute, but she also though that he looked pathetic. When he saved her, she felt slight gratitude for his actions. And ever since then, she had sort of developed an attachment to the blond archeologist.

Her first impression of him was that of a stubborn fool. He kept visiting her, even after all the death threats she makes at him. After failing for the 5th time, she finally asked him why he saved. His answer baffled her.

"Because it's the right thing to do"

He said that he hated to see life being spend needlessly, and that seeing as he's the one who saved her, he have a responsibility to her until she's well enough. She was tempted to call him an idiot, but seeing as thanks to that idiot she is still alive, she kept her mouth shut.

At first, she honestly though that his kindness was a mask, like what she wore. But spending more time with him makes her realizes that he really IS that kind. She find it strangely endearing, and without knowing it, she had started to show her true self to him. She didn't even know she had one.

Closing her eyes, she tries to tell herself that it was just gratitude to his actions, and nothing else.

As sleep take over her, her heart told her otherwise…

- Next Day -

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Yuuno greeted as he enter.

"Good." Due replied, a curious look on her face. "And what are you doing here so early? You usually visit later."

"I need to go somewhere soon, so I though I drops by early."

"Oh, miss me that much?" Due cover her mouth demurely "I … thank you, good sir."

Yuuno felt a blush starting to form on his face. He coughed in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Anyway, how was the book?"

"It was quite good, actually. The method the villain uses to try and torture information out of the protagonist is quite inventive actively." Due replied cheerfully.

"It figures" Yuuno sighed

"Hey, it is true that you can directly affect the world with your though?" Due asked him.

"Where did that come from?" Yuuno blinked

"The book said that if you have enough practice, you can do that. So, it is true?"

"That is… I don't know. It might be true, it might be not. Personally, I find it very hard to believe."

"Hmm, why is that?"

"Well, it's just… There is no concrete proof. Most of what the book detailed is circumstantial at best, and seeing as this is a work of fiction, we don't know what is real and what is not."

"I see…"

"And what about you? What do you think, Due?" Yuuno asked her.

"Well… I think it's interesting actually"

"To each his own, then." Yuuno decided not to question her answer. Everyone has their opinions, and it's not like he can force them on her.

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah…" It's his eyes playing tricks on him, or is she blushing?

"What's wrong? You sound hesitated."

"It's nothing. It was my dream last night. It kept bothering me"

"What did you dream about?"

"Forget it." Due scowled. "it's nothing"

"Alright, alright." Yuuno raises his hand in surrender.

Suddenly, a holoscreen appeared. Offering an apologizing smile to the ex-assassin, Yuuno opens up the communication line.

"Chrono? What did you call me for?" Yuuno turned away to try and hide his location.

"I'm free right now, so I'm taking you to Gruen." The Admiral replied instantly.

"Now?" Yuuno blinked "But it's Sunday!"

"Which is why we're going. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can go back to enjoy your girlfriend" Apparently, his tactics didn't work.

"She's not my girlfriend!/He's not my boyfriend!" Yuuno and Due protested at the same time.

"Denial. Anyway, get ready. I'll send you the coordinates for the Claudia so you know where to go."

"Fine" Yuuno sighed.

"Sorry about this, but it seems I got to go"

"Yeah" Something hit her "Wait a sec… Isn't Gruen where Doc and the other are being kept?"

"Yes" Yuuno answered "Oh, that's right. Do you want me to pass a messages?"

"Just send them my regards."

"I will."

- Gruen 30 minutes later-

"This wasn't a scheduled meeting." Uno noted with a frown.

"Blame Chrono" Yuuno sighed "He kept insisting that he would be the one to accompany me here, and since he's free, he decided to drag me here. The sooner, the better he said"

"I see"

"Ah, right. Due send her regards." Yuuno told the 2 prisoners across from him.

"How is my daughter, Mr. Scrya?" Jail asked. Yuuno squirmed a bit. The scientist's gaze was bit too intense for his tastes.

"She is alright, Mr. Scaglietti" Yuuno replied. "She is recovering and seems to have taken an interest in reading"

"Such a curious child, that one was" Jail chuckled "Thank you, Mr. Scrya"

"It was nothing" Turning toward Uno, Yuuno noticed that she seems to be staring at him. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"Yes" Uno opens up a holoscreen. "Artifact #20. Drugois Wheels. The chariot that King Radisakn rode out into battle"

"The Conqueror…" Yuuno muttered "A charismatic leader who believes in the power of friendship.

"Records states that every planet he conquered later considered themselves his servants. The number of territory he possessed is still unknown to this day." Uno continued

"We do have an estimation" Yuuno spoke "Recent excavation suggest that he had at least over a dozens planets under his control, perhaps more"

"But those proof that you found might not belongs to his time, but rather of those who wished to study the Conqueror'

"True" Yuuno nodded "However, if it's true, then we can also gather more information on the time. Who knows, we might even find out about the exact location of his home planet."

They continued to work like that for hour. To Uno, it was a comfortable period. Here was someone that she can freely discuss thing with. It was … refreshing, in a way. They each held a different view of the world. His is that of a hopeful optimist. Hers, a critical pessimist.

The doctor was a brilliant mind, yes, but he was a scientist first and foremost. That means that he strives on the unknown, strives to push forward. Uno, on the other hand, was more of a research. One who wishes to revise facts, theories and the likes.

Serving as Jail's secretary, she had developed a habit of double checking everything down to the smallest details. To her, her sisters's safety always came first, and more than once she had to revise many of the doctor's plan to ensure minimum casualties. He was a good planner, but time to time the Unlimited Desire get the better of him and makes him forget about that. He always apologized afterward, and for that, she and the Numbers loved him dearly.

Shaking her head slightly, she concentrated on the information exchange. The man opposite of her seems to be focused on something, his hand going from one holoscreen from the next.

"Ms Uno?" Yuuno called "You said that Artifact #15 is a spear, correct?"

"Yes." Uno nodded, pulling up the image of said weapon. "The Spear of Segbretch"

"That's strange." Yuuno commented. "Admiral Chrono's team reported that they have not seen any spear at all."

Uno frowned. As far as she remember, that spear separated from the rest of the Artifacts. Her father studied the weapon obsessively, in hope of finding something related to the Saint King. It was said that the spear was once used to stab the last Saint King, Olivie Segbretch, by one of her brother, in hope of usurping the throne. Unfortunately, all trace of DNA from the spear was lost, making it useless to Jail. Still, it was an era connected to the Saint King, and was thus kept under lock and key.

"It was kept in separate room. Basement 6, room 13. Have you checked down there yet?"

"We haven't." The Admiral spoke up. "The basement's security system was complex, and most of our hackers are currently involved in deciphering the Cradle's system. As such, we can't gain access to the lower floor"

"Hmmm…" Jail looked contemplative, before he spoke up. "Uno dear, didn't Due have have access to that place?"

"Yes doctor" Uno blinked at that. She almost forgot about her younger sister

"I doubt she want to help us" Chrono commented.

"How about I try and persuade her for you?" Jail offer's caused Chrono to glares suspiciously at the man. "In return, I would like for her to be send here after her recovery."

"It is… acceptable." After a while, Chrono relented. He may need to pulls a few strings, but he's confident that he can make it happens.

"Wonderful." The purple haired man chuckled "When can I met her?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?"

"No. You've been asking that for the last 15 minutes"

"Are we there yet?"

"Like I said, no.

"Are we-"

"For the last time, NO!"

Yuuno stifled a laugh. He was sure that Due was doing this on purpose to annoy the Enforcer-turned-Admiral. And from the looks of thing, she's succeeding: Chrono looked ready to strangle her.

8 days had passed since their last visit to Gruen. Because of the amount of possible risks and paperwork required, it had taken them this long to escort the Number 2 to meet her father.

She had been ecstatic at first when Yuuno told her that she's meeting her family. However, when she heard about the wait, she had sulked a bit. The guards had reported that she had been moodier than normal, switching between uncaring and irritated.

That morning, when both the Admiral and the Head Librarian walked into their room, her first comment was:

"Oh? Now I know why you don't seem interested, Yuuno. Didn't know you batted for the home team."

Chrono's eyes twitched at that, while Yuuno simply massages his temple. Comments like these were common during Yuuno's first few visits, so he sort of expected this. Thankfully, she calmed down when Chrono explained what they were here for. Unfortunately, it also means that she switched to her teasing mood, especially when Chrono brings out the handcuff.

"And here I though that ferret boy was the only pervert around here."

Bulging veins appeared on Chrono's face at that. Apparently, while Chrono like to tease people, his defense weren't up to par. Or, Yuuno mused, it might just be Due at work.

Afterward, they had traveled in silence. For a while, before Due start asking the same question over and over again.

"Look, I'll tell you when we arrives there. Now could you just SHUT UP?!" Chrono roared.

Looks like he reached his limits, Yuuno noted. He had to turn away, however, when Due start to pout.

"Awwwww… I just want to know when we get there."

"That trick won't work on me, so don't bother" Chrono replied, having regained his composure.

"Fine. Spoilsport" Due sulked for a bit, then smirked. When Yuuno saw that look, he wanted to run. He was too slow though.

"Ooooooh librarian…" Due singsonged as she skipped toward him.

"W-what is it, Due?" Yuuno swallowed.

"Could you help me out?" She smiled at him. An innocent, gentle smile that should not be on that face, and yet somehow she make it work.

"Y-I mean, it depends…" Yuuno replied. He hoped she didn't noticed his slip-up

"Could you ask the one with the stick up his butt over there when we will arrive?"

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea, Due." Yuuno gulped at the glare that Chrono sent him.

"Pwease? Pretty pwease?" Dear Kaiser. He knew she can imitate any expression, but this is just ridiculous!

"Gah! Fine! Just-just stop looking at me like that." Hanging his head in defeat, Yuuno makes his way toward the Admiral.

Said man was smirking smugly. "Whipped."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuuno sighed. He had been doing that a lot lately, particularly when it comes to the blond assassin. "What's the ETA?"

"We just arrived."

Yuuno facepalmed. Of all the… "Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you just tell her?" Mentally counting to ten, Yuuno asked Chrono

"It was more fun this way." The black haired mage shrugged nonchalantly.

Shooting Chrono a dark glare, Yuuno returns to where Due was standing.

"Sooooooo… are we there yet?"

"Yes, Due. We just arrived"

"Really?" Due blinked "That was fast"

"Yes"

"Prepares the teleport station." Chrono slipped back into what he like to call "Admiral Mode". "Set the coordinates to Gruen orbital holding facility. Set numbers of visitors to 3"

"Yes sir!"

"Haruki, you're in charge until I return."

"Yes sir!"

That done, Chrono walked out of the command room, followed by Yuuno and Due.

"Impressive" Due commented.

"Thank you." Chrono replied.

- Gruen, 1 minute later -

"Pop!" Due cried as she hug her father "I missed ya. How've you been doing?"

"I missed you too, child." Jail replied. "I've been well enough. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm bored pop. There's nothing left to do"

Chrono and Yuuno stood to a one side, looking on as Jail and Due converse animatedly. Noticing the purple haired woman standing a bit back with a thin smile, Yuuno approaches her.

"Why aren't you joining them?" Yuuno ask Uno with a puzzled expression.

"… I'd rather not disturb them."

"Why not? They are your family too, right?"

Before Uno can reply, Due had tackled her and is now nuzzling her bosoms.

"UNO! How are you?"

"I'm fine." Gently, Uno patted her sister on the head "And you?"

"Boring, but at least ferret boy make great company. He's a pervert though"

"DUE!" Yuuno cried in embarrassment "I kept telling you, it was an accident!"

"I don't believe you." Due replied "You said you wanted to meet me, pop?"

"Ah yes" Jail spoke up "Do you remember the bunker on Unregistered Plane 616?"

Due tilts her head to one side, scrunching her eyes as she tried to recall the place.

"Oh!" Fist meet open palm "You mean that huge storage? Yeah, I remember that"

"Do you, by chance, remember the passcode for the lower area?" Jail asked.

"Yeah, but it's kinda fuzzy though. It's been so long since I went there."

"Just take it slow Due" Yuuno gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder "It will come back to you, so don't worry."

- POV change -

Jail Scaglietti is an observant man. And when it come to his daughters, even more so

And as such, he noticed right away how Due stiffens slightly at the blond librarian touch. How she seems to brighten at his words, and the tell tale sign of a blush, no matter how small it is.

'Hoh…' the once mad man chuckled mentally 'Seems like little Due got a crush…'

The idea that one his daughters is finally finding someone to love fills him with joy and dread at the same time. His innocent, cute little Due having a crush? Part of him want to jump up and screams in joy. The other part want to take the target aside for a little … _**chat**_. (Yuuno shivered as a cold chill began running a marathon up and down his spine)

Then he turn to his oldest daughter, Uno. Because of the fact that most of the Numbers were designed for combat, their interest lies in skills, tactics, strategies and weaponry. Not Uno. She was the only model oriented toward non-combat role, and as such she is different then her sisters. Not just in term of abilities, but in term of interest as well. Hers lies in data, information, records and anything related to it. She was fascinated with ancient history, a trait inherited from him seeing as she's his clone. But because no one shares the same interest as her, apart from the doctor himself, she has always been alone, keeping quiet and generally staying out of the light.

But now, things has changed. She had finally got a chance to express herself, a chance to put forth her ideas and opinions, a chance to discuss her interest with someone. A fire had sparked in her eyes ever since that first meeting with Yuuno Scrya.

Jail smirked. 'Yuuno Scrya… An interesting man indeed.'

Jail had heard of him. A genius in his own right, the blond had managed to become the Head Librarian before he was even 15, and is also one of the most accomplished archeologist to date.

Suddenly, Jail felt an immense headache. Gritting his teeths, he turns away to hide his discomfort.

"Damn it…" the doctor cursed under his breath

It was getting worse. Oh how he hated it. This Unlimited Desire program installed inside of him by his creators, the TSAB High Council. He hated with all his soul. It had done naught but forcing him to commit some of the vilest act possible. Before, he tend to keep it at bay by redirecting it so that it would help him get revenge on his creators. It was a great methods at first.

Until it started to take control of him, making plans that would include sacrificing his daughters. More than once Uno had to snaps him out of it, and he was never more thankful for her assistance during those times.

Unfortunately, the one time he needed her the most, Uno had been captured by that investigator, Verossa Accours. As such, UD finally overrided his control, leading him to allow Quattro to blow up the Cradle.

With his daughters still inside.

The very thought of him hurting them was what snapped him out of his revenge filled mind, and what kept him here. He figured that this is penance for what he had done. No matter what they say, he sees himself as a failure.

4 of his daughters had followed him here. Quattro is still his daughter, but even so, he still haven't really forgive her for her actions. They are an amoral group, but they have standards. Blowing up one's own family is NOT on that list.

Shaking his head to clear away the pain, he watched as the blond librarian and his oldest daughter continues their work, with his second daughter annoying the Admiral.

For his daughters's sake, he would continue to deny the Unlimited Desire's existence. He would do it for as long as he can, even if it means dying. For that, is what a father should do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Artifact #37#" Uno intoned "The Tiger Fan"

Yuuno blinked. He haven't heard about that one.

"Would mind explaining it to me, Ms Uno? I admit this is the first time that I have ever heard of it."

"Of course, Mr. Scrya" Uno turned toward the red and gold fan "Originally, this belonged to a warlord during the early stage of the Unification Wars. He was nicknamed "The Crimson Tiger" due to his ferocity during battle. It was said that this fan could transform into a battleaxe, capable of cutting through battleship in one move. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to verify the legend."

"Was he the rival to "The Dragon War God?" Yuuno asked.

"Yes"

"I'm honestly surprised. There isn't a lot of information on the warlords fought in the Unification War. Most of the records are related to Saint Kaiser."

After Due accepted to help them, the three had decided to stay for a bit, to try and do some more work. Well, more like Yuuno trying to work while Due busy herself by annoying Chrono.

"Hmm… I think you need to change your looks Admiral. This whole dark and broody look is boring."

"No."

"How about you dye your hair white, put on a red coat and a big ass sword, then rebel against the system for some childhood trauma?"

"I don't have any childhood trauma, and I don't want to rebel"

"Change your hair to blond, add a red scarf and go Gun Akimbo, it'll make you cooler!"

"TSAB's regulation forbid the use of mass based weapon."

"Become a magician with an obsession for loli nun?"

"I'm already a mage, and I don't like loli thankyouverymuch."

Due smirked a little. "Oh? So you're interest in nun?"

"I refuse to answer that question."

"So you DO have an interest in nun! Hmm, then a sword wielding mercenary would suit you more, I think."

"I'm not interest in mercenary work. Moreover, I'm more suited to wielding a spear."

"What, like some knight in shining armor?"

Chrono facepalmed "A knight? Again? First her, then you…"

"Who's her?" Due was now grinning,

Recognizing his slip up, Chrono turns away, all while keeping his face stoic. "No one"

"Come on, Admiral! Tell me about this secret girlfriend of yours!" Due whined childishly.

"She's not my girlfriend." Chrono replied.

"So there IS someone. My my, and here I thought you were asexual."

Chuckling at his friend expense, Yuuno turns toward Uno, only to see the woman smiling thinly at the sight.

"Was she always like this?"

"No." the lavenderette replied "Well, yes. She was always a little too energetic, but her remarks were far more insulting back in the days."

"I see. Are you happy to see her like this?"

"Certainly." Uno paused "Mr. Scrya… may I ask how did you save her?"

"Well…"

_***** Flashback *****_

_Yuuno sighed to himself. The number of request these days had gone up dramatically, following the fact that Jail Scaglietti had started to move against TSAB._

_The fact that he's supposed to deliver these datas directly to Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz didn't make his mood any better. The man was always inquiring him whenever possible about the three Aces, trying to get materials that could be use against them. Yuuno kept his mouth shut, partially because they were his friends, partially out of dislike for the man. _

_As he approaches the General's office, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Cautiously, he took a peak inside… And was surprised when he saw Regius conversing with what appeared to be a restrained criminal. Narrowing his eyes, Yuuno prepares to call the Security department when suddenly, Regius was stabbed by…_

"_That's…!" Yuuno muttered, recognizing the woman immediately. That was the same woman that almost killed him a few years back, and had disappeared without a trace._

_The 2 conversed for a few seconds, before the man in brown broke free of his bindings and lunged for the woman. _

"_What the..?" Yuuno exclaimed "Aren't they on the same side?"_

_Noticing that the General is still barely alive, Yuuno decided to act. _

"_Struggle Bind!"_

_A green circle appeared beneath the man. From it, chains shot out and wrapped around him, stopping his movements. Rushing past by, Yuuno noticed then that the woman is still breathing, but barely. He would have ignored her, should have ignored her, but…_

"_Damn me and my conscience…" He cursed under his breath. "Round Guarder Extend! Double Circle!"_

_Two larger magic circle appeared, with Regius and the woman each at the center of them. For now, it should be able to prevent them from dying for a bit. Casting a diagnosis spell, Yuuno took note of their condition._

"_Damn it." Both of them are tethering on the line between life and death, and if he don't do anything, they would both die soon. Concentrating, he pour his mana into his hand, and direct them toward the two bodies. He also send a emergency message to the TSAB Medical Ward. Hopefully they'll get here before long._

_As Yuuno concentrated on saving them both, he heard the sound of something breaking. Without looking, he know that the man was trying to break free. Narrowing his eyes, Yuuno cast another Struggle Bind in the man direction. Deciding to play it safe, Yuuno cast another Struggle Bind overlapping with the other one, so that they both have to broken at the same time._

_The sound of the door opening caught his attention, but he don't dare turn back. Right now, he's the only thing keeping those 2 from death hands, and until the healers can get here, their lives are his responsibility._

"_Zest!… Yuuno?" Yuuno recognized the voice as that of Signum Yagami, one of the Wolkenritter._

"_Lady Signum?" The now identified Zest spoke up. "You know this person?"_

"_Yes. He's a friend of mine." Signum replied "What are you doing here, Yuuno?"_

"_I was delivering data to Regius when I found him talking to Zest over there." Yuuno replied, inclining his head toward the man in question._

"_I see. And you, Knight Zest?"_

"_I am here to kill Regius. She got in my way, so I killed her as well." _

_Just then, a group of healer rushed through the door. _

"_We got your message Professor. Where are the wounded?" The man in front, Dr Ernesto, asked as soon as he enter._

"_Right here." Yuuno replied. "I've been trying to stabilize them, so far it's working."_

"_Let me take a look." _

_Slowly, Yuuno back away so that the doctor can do his job. Ernesto close his eyes, his hands glows with a faint light, and he began mumbling something._

"_Will they be allright?" Yuuno asked anxiously._

"_They will be." The doctor said after a few seconds. "It's a good thing you were there. A few more seconds and they would be gone."_

_Yuuno let out a sigh of relief. "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_You already did, professor." The man smiled. "Don't worry. We'll do our best."_

_Nodding, Yuuno leans against a wall and watches as the healers cast their own magic. _

"_Yuuno?" Signum approached him. "You look tired. Maybe you should go home."_

"_Thanks for the concern." Yuuno replied "Maybe I could…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I just remembered that I still have some deliveries to do." Yuuno sighed. "Hopefully they won't be too impatient."_

"_Very well, but be careful" Signum gave a wry smile "After all, we don't want you to collapse like last time, right?"_

"_Ahh ha ha…" Yuuno scratched his head sheepishly "I'll try"_

"_Have a good day."_

"_You too."_

_***** End Flashback *****_

"I later heard that Zest managed to break from his bond and stabbed the General in the heart. It was an instant skill. Signum later killed Zest during a duel between the two."

"I see."

They settled into silence after that, observing Due's attempting to force information out of the black clad man, while Jail Scaglietti looks on in amusement.

"If I may ask…" After a while, Uno spoke up "What do you mean by "Damn me and my consciences?""

"I just… don't know. At that time, all I thought was that I have to save both of them." Yuuno sighed "I know she worked for Jail with her bodysuit. I know that she tried to kill me. I just didn't know why. Perhaps… perhaps because I hate wasting life."

"?" Uno blinked once. Twice. She's surprised at his reasonings.

"If I can save her, why shouldn't I do so? Even if she is a criminal, even if she is a bad person, that doesn't excuse you of not trying to save someone when they need help."

"Then what if they try to attack you? What if they try to attack those close to you?" Uno rebuffed.

"I … I will defend my friends." Yuuno hesitated for a moment, before carrying on. "I will defend them, and keep them from harm with all I can. And if it comes down to it, I will take them down."

"So as long as they don't attack your friends, you will still save them?" Uno pressed on.

Yuuno remained silence. Truth is, he will probably do that in the future.

"You have a strange way of thinking, Mr. Scrya" Uno commented. "Different then the Ace of Aces, it seems."

"I'll escort Due back to the ship." Chrono called out "Finish up here, would you?"

"See ya, Pop, Uno. Take care!" Due waved goodbye to her father and sister before skipping out.

"Seems he can't stand her teasing anymore" Yuuno mused "It's there anything about the bunker that we need to know about?"

"There is a riddle-protected system installed around the lower basement level. Due never came down there, so she might not know about it."

"I see." Yuuno nodded "Thank you for your assistance."

"It was nothing"

"Good day to you, Ms Uno, Doctor."

"You too, Librarian." Jail said as he exit the room, a guard already waiting outside..

Uno, however seems to be hesitating. Something seems to be bothering her.

"Ms Uno, what's wrong?"

Then suddenly, she hugged him. Yuuno, too shocked by the action, could only stand still as the Number whisper into his ears.

"Thank you… Yuuno. For saving my sister."

She quickly let go afterward and left through the same door her father had used, leaving a rapidly blinking librarian.

AN:If anyone have comments/questions, I'll be happy to answer your PM.


End file.
